Silve Wisp
NOTE: This is a revamped tribute. 's obsolete version is Phantom Wisp. Name: His name was Silve Wisp. District: He hailed from District 2. Gender: He was male. Age: He was 16 years old. History: Silve always kept to himself. His mother would always come up with excuses for her taciturn son when inquired, but she never revealed the true reason. A prideful woman, his mother was. Sophronia was never one to show weakness, nor admit it to having it. Reputation was essential to her character, thus she dedicated her life to maintaining a proud and distinct image, and would stop at nothing to prevent her name from being tarnished. If word got out she had an affair with a Peacekeeper, she couldn't imagine what consequences may transpire. Her lover would surely be severely punished, having not yet completed his 20 years of service. In addition to that, her husband would cast her out in the streets, and her legacy as a notorious harlot of District 2 would be sealed. Of course, it wouldn't end there. People feed off the misfortune of others, and everyone likes hearing about the most recent gossip. Rumors would generate, evolve, and spread throughout the entire district; there wouldn't be a single place she'd be able to go without some person spotting her and whispering smears into their companion's ear. It wouldn't nearly be as bad if she wasn't a district official, but she was. Her position was her power, but it also gave her an Achilles heel. With all that in mind, she might as well end herself then out of fear, but Sophronia believed herself to be strong. Weakness was just some foreign notion. And so the cracks that materialized closed and she was together again. A moment of weakness? Never in her life. *Silve was spoiled as a child, his half-siblings (Sonder, Spyro, Sonora) were jealous as such *When he was eight, Silve walked into his mother's room only to discover her having intercourse with his actual father Roux, his distrust of others begins to form out of trauma *Everyone notices his change in personality and his friends (Marcus, Nellie, Leonie) grow apart from him *Silve starts taking classes at the Career Academy more seriously, training extensively at the age of 10 *Silve becames friends with a trainer named Spirit Ophio after Silve impressed him by successfully parrying his sword blows *Spirit encourages Silve to continue training and helps him develop his own technique *After Silve turned 14, Spirit took him out into the Woods, saying he had a secret technique he liked Silve to test out *Spirit brings him to a concealed area within the Woods, in which multiple cages with dog mutts in them are present *Spirit reveals himself to be a wanted criminal who has never been identified but is known for using mutts to viciously rip apart his victims *Silve is shocked when Spirit releases the mutts to attack him and receives a large gash in his back from one of the mutts when he tries to flee *Although in pain, Silve succeeds in killing one, and eventually kills another, but starts succumbing to his injuries soon afterwards *About to be finished off by the final mutt, it is killed from a distant gunshot, saving Silve's life *Spirit tries to run away, but is also taken down and killed by the shooter *Silve then wakes up in a hospital, being treated for the large gash in his back *He ponders who saved him and is told he was saved by a man with red hair much like his (Roux) *Silve recovers from his injuries (though he now has a massive scar on his back) and continues to train again, but after being betrayed by the man he trusted the most, he becomes more paranoid of others and detached *He becomes more aggressive and nearly kills Marcus while sparring with him, which almost gets him expelled *Marcus and two of his lackeys, Tullio and Vinny, find Silve and almost swarm him, but are stopped by Roux *Roux tries to connect with Silve, but he pushes him away *Marcus, Tullio, and Vinny all pester Silve during training, though this has the unintended effect of reinforcing his observation skills and developing him as a tactical warrior as he sees through all of their ploys *Silve's step-father, Valerius, grows deathly ill and passes away a few days before Silve's 16th birthday *A funeral is held and Silve is apathetic, having never been that close to Valerius, and vice versa as Valerius was always suspicious of him *Roux tries again to connect with Silve and told him he stopped seeing his mother several years as his mother found a new lover in the form of her assistant Valora *Silve was already aware of this, but begrudgingly goes along with Roux for a day *Roux teaches him a few knife tricks, which Silve adds to his repertoire, though he never acknowledges this to Roux *The day went along quite well *Silve starts questioning his purpose in the world and decides he wants to make a name for himself *A girl named Lexus confesses to him, but he turns her down, jokily saying he would marry her after winning the Hunger Games however *She takes it seriously, much to chagrin of Silve *Silve has an anxiety attack in the middle of training and receives a harsh blow to his head from Tullio in the middle of their boxing match, giving him a concussion though he recovers without trouble *After Silve turns 16, he takes a long look at himself in the mirror and becomes incredibly frustrated with his current circumstances, finding life to be purposeless *He contemplates suicide for awhile, but decides against it *After a lot of long thinking, he decides to volunteer for the Hunger Games, believing becoming a victor might give him the richness in life he desires Personality: Weapon: Sword, Knife Strengths: Weaknesses: Fear: Token: